Lung transplantation currently represents the only cure for a number of advanced lung diseases. Unfortunately, it is also the least successful solid organ transplant because of the very high incidence of BOS which affects >50% of lung transplant recipients in 5 years (18). Poor outcomes in lung transplantafion may be intimately related to the tenuous circulation supplying the airways (4, 5, 19). Given the link between loss of microvascular integrity and chronic rejection, the development of adjunctive vasculoprotective therapies, such as those described in this proposal, hold promise for significantly improving outcomes in lung transplantation.